Turning the Tables
by Tanith Takara
Summary: This story is about the real reasons behind SetoShizuka. I know this will have some het in it…but you know what, there will be some MM and FF in it later, not just MF.
1. Jous Denial

Turning the Tables

Author's Notes: This story is about the real reasons behind Seto/Shizuka. I know this will have -some- het in it…but you know what, there will be some M/M and F/F in it later, not just the crappy M/F.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…if I did…well the show wouldn't be quite like it is now.

Chapter 1 - Jou's Denial

The two entwined bodies lay next to each other, laying in the large bed and enjoying each others warm embrace. The brown haired dragon held his blond puppy in his arms, during the late hours of the morning, casting an orange glow on the two bodies. Slowly opening his blue eyes, the dragon watched his puppy for a long while before the golden brown eyes opened to look into his lovers eyes.

"Morning Puppy.." whispered Seto before leaning down to gently kiss his blond haired lover. He loved how the light hit the blond hair, making him look god like, especially when he was sleeping or just waking up.

Returning the gentle kiss, Jounouchi smiled and pressed himself closer into the brown haired Adonis before muttering sleepily, "Mornin' Dragon."

"Sleep well, Puppy?" Seto responded gently, as his fingers lifted and brushed through the unruly mane of blond locks. He loved waking up next to his lover, time could stand still and he wouldn't care about anything as long as Jou was at his side.

Lifting his head slightly to look up at his blue-eyed lover, a soft smile upon his lips as he gently nodded, "I always love waking up next at ya, blue eyes."

Smiling, Seto placed a gentle kiss upon his puppy's forehead before hugging up tightly to his chest. The two remained in each others embrace, enjoying the warmth and love that the other brought.

Remaining quiet, the two remained near each other, listening to each others breaths, each others heartbeats, fingers occasionally sweeping across bare skin. Gentle kisses given to wherever their lips could reach.

Slowly opening and casting his azure gaze over to the digital clock beside him, he groaned softly while pulling Jou closer to his body, "Are you sure you have to leave so early…can't your friends wait?"

Seto knew that his puppy had arrangements, but Saturday was usually their day together, the time that they spent uninterrupted and his puppy had made other plans.

Nodding gently, Jou sighed and replied, "I haveta go. I already promised at go."

Jou felt really guilty about making plans with his friends, when he knew that Saturday was his day with his lover, but he couldn't just say no to them. He had been ditching them a lot lately, and when they invited him over to hang out with the whole gang, he couldn't be the only one not showing up.

Grumbling, Seto nodded and gently withdrew his arms from around his lover, before sitting up in the bed. Turning his gaze toward the clock then down to his sleepy puppy. He wanted to tell his puppy to forget about his friends, to just stay in bed, and that he could go see his friends tomorrow, but he couldn't do that, not when Jou was already tip toeing around with their relationship. Sighing he turned from his puppy and watched the clock for a moment.

"It is nearly noon now, you had better get ready." Seto said before pulling himself from his bed and walking into the bathroom that was attached to his room his hands closing the door behind him. He might as well get ready as well, and spend the day with his brother.

Muttering Jou looked over to the clock before groaning and throwing the covers off. Rolling himself off of the bed, he rummaged up his clothing and started to pull his pants on. As he started to pull on his shirt he moved toward the bathroom as well, he couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Once his shirt was in place he lightly knocked on the door before turning the knob and slipping into the bathroom.

Seto turned his gaze up to his puppy before going back to brushing his teeth. He was disappointed. He had the whole day planned out weeks before, and now it was spoiled because his lover wanted to spend time with his friends. Couldn't he have put it off until the next day, or the following week? Sighing he shook his head and rinsed his mouth out before turning toward Jou.

"Katsuya, when are you going to tell your friends about us?" Seto asked, his tone showing his disappointment for the situation.

Sighing Jou shrugged and started to move out of the bathroom before he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close. He was really started to get sick of the whole coming out of the closet speech. He heard about it all the time, and he had hoped that the conversation wouldn't come up today.

"Puppy…you can't hide us forever." Seto whispered against Jou's ear, "I love you. You need to tell your friends about-"

"Seto, just stop." Jou interrupted, "Do we really haveta go through this every time? I can't tell 'em. Ya know that."

Sighing and releasing Jou, Seto replied, "And why not? We have been together for over a year, Mokuba knows about us, your sister knows about us. I don't give a damn about who knows that the great Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, is a fag. What makes your friends any different? Yami and Yuugi are screaming queens, just look at the way they dress. They let everyone know who and what they are. Hell even Marik and Malik told everyone and they can't tear their hands off of each other. And should we even go into Bakura and Ryou's relationship?"

"Ya just don't understand Seto!" Jou replied angrily before storming into the bedroom, the dragon on his heels. Jou couldn't understand why Seto wouldn't just drop the subject. It caused so many problems between them, and he just couldn't come out to his friends. He knew that everyone else was gay..but that wasn't what he was really worried about. He didn't care who knew he was gay…it was just…

"What can't I understand Katsuya? That you are ashamed of me? That you can't deal with your feelings? Can't handle rejection because you are with a man, and that man happens to be me?" Seto replied while grabbing a hold of Jou's arm and pulling his blond lover to face him, "Why can't you tell them Katsuya?"

Sighing, Jou lowered his head and mumbled out faintly, "I don't know, Seto…"

Seto had hit the situation dead on. He wasn't ashamed of Seto, he just didn't know how his friends would react to the whole situation. He knew that Marik and Bakura had done some bad things in the past but this was Seto. Seto had always been on his case, since day one, and never let up. He didn't know how his friends would react.

Releasing Jou's arm, Seto took a few steps away from his puppy and crossed his arms over his chest. Staring almost coldly at his blond puppy Seto stated evenly, "If you aren't going to tell your friends about us Jounouchi, I really don't think the two of us can be together anymore."

Despite his words, and his cool demeanor, the words Seto spoke, crushed him inside. He loved his puppy beyond words, and he never got close to anyone except for his little brother. He wanted to let everyone know who he was with and who belonged to him. He had done everything he possibly could to show how much he loved Jou, and still Jou wouldn't allow their relationship to become public.

Jou's mouth dropped at Seto's words but he remained silent. Did those words really leave his lovers mouth? Seto couldn't be serious about this, could he? No he couldn't, he was just a bit angry with him leaving on their day together, or so Jou thought.

Picking up Jou's jacket off the floor Seto threw the jacket at his puppy and motioned toward the digital clock that now read a little after noon, "You are going to be late to meet your friends."

Sighing as he caught the jacket he responded quietly, "I just can't tell 'em yet…I will, just not yet." and with those words, he turned and left the bedroom without another word.


	2. Anzus Denial

Chapter 2 - Anzu's Denial

It was nearing noon and the two female bodies laid curled up on the couch watching daytime television. Still in their nightgowns from the night before, the two women fed each other fruit, while enjoying each others warmth.

Slowly sitting up, Anzu turned her head around to look at the clock that hung behind the couch the two were currently residing, she gasped and quickly stood up from the couch.

"Damn! We are going to be late! We are suppose to meet Yuugi and the others at the game shop, in ten minutes!" Anzu cried out as she turned off the TV and turned to her lover.

Turning to look up at her short-haired girlfriend, Shizuka frowned as she slowly stood up and moved to her significant other. Wrapping her arms gently around Anzu's waist, she laid her head down against her chest.

"Can't we stay home? And just enjoy some time alone?" Shizuka whispered softly, her fingers trailing along the base of her lover's spine.

Sighing and shaking her head no, Anzu gently pulled her lover away, her blue eyes looking down into the soft browns of Shizuka. Anzu knew that her lover hated to be around everyone else, when they hadn't revealed their relationship to anyone yet. Moving away from her younger lover, she turned toward Shizuka's room where she had put her things.

Staying on the couch awhile longer, Shizuka frowned, she really didn't want to go face everyone and pretend like nothing was happening, when things infact were happening. The two had been together for nearly a year, their first anniversary was in the next month, and they still hadn't told anyone about it. The only person Shizuka had told was her older brother, since he had finally told her about his relationship with Kaiba.

Taking a deep breath she slowly stood and made her way into the bedroom where Anzu was changing, her eyes moving over her form before a light blush crept upon her cheeks. She had always admired her lovers form, even when Honda and Otogi fought over her, so long ago. She had secretly wanted to be with her and when the opportunity arouse she jumped for it. Ever since then the two females had been together, they were nearly inseparable. Shizuka had even moved away from home to live with her older brother Jou, just to be closer to the one she loved so much.

When Anzu had finally noticed her lover, she smiled and finished dressing before moving over to the younger girl. Wrapping her arms warmly around Shizuka, Anzu placed a gentle kiss against the younger brunette's temple before pulling away and getting the rest of her things together.

Shizuka took a deep breath before turning around to look at Anzu. She was going to bring the subject up again, even though she knew she shouldn't, she just couldn't hold it back.

"Anzu…why can't we just tell everyone?" chewing on her lower lip Shizuka looked down to the ground, strands of her hair falling across her face.

Shaking her head, Anzu continued to get ready while ignoring the question and asking one of her own, "Are you going to the party in your pajamas, or are you going to get ready?"

With tears forming in her brown eyes she shook her head and whispered softly, "I'm not going…"

Anzu turned around to face her girlfriend but it was too late, Shizuka had run from the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Sighing, she picked up her purse and left the room and then the apartment, closing the door loudly behind her.

Waiting awhile after the door closed, she wiped her eyes before hurrying and getting ready herself, she didn't want to go to the party, not when Anzu was acting the way she was.

Grabbing her purse and keys from her bedroom, she left the apartment, locking it up before hurrying down the hall. She knew today was her brother's day with Kaiba, but she didn't care, she needed to talk to her brother, he would know what to do.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 – The Plan

As soon as Jou had left, Seto went on a rampage. He tore through his house, destroying almost everything that was in his path. He had yelled at all of his staff and sent them home early, even firing a few that really pissed him off.

Now not even an hour later he sat in his den before a lit fireplace, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, his eyes on the dancing fire.

"Damn mutt…who does he thinks he is? Does he know who he is dealing with! I am the great Seto Kaiba!" he mumbled to himself in his drunken stupor.

Lifting the bottle to his lips he took another long drink, only stopping when he heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. Pulling the bottle from his lips, spilling some of the whiskey on his silk shirt he growled and screamed as loud as he could.

"Someone get that damn door!"

Wiping off his shirt as best as he could, the realization that he had sent his entire staff home hit him. He was all alone in his mansion, drunk, pissed, and very angry that someone was knocking on –his- door.

Standing up a bit too quickly, he nearly stumbled over his own two feet before making his way toward the front door. Placing his free hand on the doorknob he began to reply angrily, "What the fuck do you…"

Turning his icy blue gaze to the younger sister of his lover, or quite possibly his now ex-lover, he growled before slamming the door shut in her face. Turning around to head back to his den while lifting the bottle to his lips, he sighed at the feeling of the alcohol running down his throat and the slight burning sensation it created. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door open after he had slammed it, or the person walk up behind him, all he felt was someone's hand on his shoulder which caused him to jerk around and fall flat on his ass.

Turning his gaze up to the cause of his fall, he growled and wiped at his lips with the back of his hand.

"Oh! Kaiba! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean...I mean…is my brother here?" Shizuka asked, concern showing past the saddened tone of her voice.

"Shut up…" Seto muttered before clumsily standing to his feet, staggering a bit before staring down at the shorter female, "And no that damn mutt isn't here, he went to that happy go lucky fuck buddy party. Now get the fuck out of here."

Without another word Seto turned and walked back into his den, nearly collapsing back into the chair he was previously sitting in. Keeping his gaze on the fire even as he heard Shizuka walk after him, he just scowled and remained quiet.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Peachy fucking keen…" Seto muttered before leaning his head back against the chair, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, "Your brother just wants to be in denial, even though MOST of his friends are gay…but nooooooooo he is afraid of what they would think. Afraid that they would shun him because he is with me. Not because I am a man, oh no no no. Because I am Seto Kaiba."

Throwing his nearly empty bottle as hard as he could into the fireplace, he watched the flames burst before dying down to their normal state.

Jumping back afraid as the bottle hit against the wall, she started to fidget with the bottom of her shirt, not knowing what to say. Turning her gaze down to the ground she frowned and nodded.

"I know what you mean…" she whispered, once again on the brink of tears.

Laughing to himself, Seto turned his eyes to look at the standing girl, his eyes dancing with some sort of amusement, "Oh I'm sure you do, it must be horrible to fend off all of the drooling guys. I am sure everyone would want to deny being with you." Laughing to himself again he once again looked back up to the ceiling.

"If only I wanted those guys." Shizuka said with a small smart ass smile before frowning once again.

Raising a brow Seto turned to look back at her, "Are you saying that you…"

"I've been going out with Anzu for the past year or so." Shizuka replied, while blinking in surprise, "Didn't Katsuya tell you?"

"Holy fuck! You're a lesbian!" Seto exclaimed while actually turning his head to look at the girl with a complete look of surprise written across his face.

Lifting her hand to her mouth to hold back a giggle, she nodded before settling down on an untouched part of the floor.

"You've been dating Mazaki!" Seto cried out, still in shock over the news.

Keeping her head lowered she nodded, this time not holding back a laugh but holding back her tears.

"She's acting just like Katsuya…she doesn't want to tell anyone either." Shizuka replied softly.

"Stupid homophobic fucks…" Seto muttered.

Reaching around the seat for the bottle that he had thrown into the fire, he looked up, remembering that he had thrown it and muttered to himself. Standing as best as he could, he managed to stagger his way over to his bar, grabbing another bottle of JD. Turning to glance over his shoulder at Shizuka sitting on the floor, he shrugged, grabbed another bottle, and walked back to his seat.

Falling back into the chair, he extended one of the bottles toward her, "Have a drink. It helps."

Shizuka lifted her head, hesitantly taking the bottle, the new tears still running down her cheeks, "T-thanks…I think."

Settling back in his slouching position he shrugged before opening the bottle and taking another drink.

"No problem…" he muttered while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand again, "…get over her. Tell her to leave you alone. That's what I told the mutt to do…well not in those exact words."

Shizuka looked up to Seto surprised. She hadn't heard him talk this much…well the only time she had was when he was dueling, but he wasn't anywhere near a dueling arena. Opening her bottle she started to lift it to her lips before realizing that it was the alcohol that was making the icy hearted dragon so talkative.

Rubbing his forehead with his freehand, he started to get lost in his own thoughts again. He was so angry and so pissed at his puppy, and he felt as though his heart was breaking. The one person he had gotten close to, other then Mokuba, and the only true love of Seto's life, didn't want anyone to know about their relationship, when Seto was ready to scream it to the world.

"I can't do that…I love her too much." Lifting her gaze toward Seto she tilted her head to the side almost curiously and continued speaking, "Don't you love my brother?"

Seto quickly turned his gaze toward her, his eyes narrowing to impossible measures before he grumbled and turned away, taking another long sip from the bottle. What did it matter to her, if he loved the blond Adonis or not…Jou didn't want anything to do with him, so it didn't matter what he thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shizuka replied before taking a small drink of her own.

Coughing and nearly spitting the drink out as it hit her mouth; she quickly swallowed and made a sour face. She wasn't really one to drink, never really liked the stuff, but tonight she felt like she deserved it. She wanted to numb some of her feelings, after all, she had seen countless movie stars do it in their movies, or seen it on TV, so it couldn't be that bad.

Flashing his famous smirk at Shizuka, Seto started to say something before deciding against it and taking another drink from the bottle.

The two sat in silence, just watching the fire and taking drinks from their bottles, before a thought hit Kaiba.

"We need to make them pay for how they've treated us. Make them see what they are doing." Seto replied, feeling as if he had made the greatest accomplishment of his life.

Blinking, Shizuka lowered her bottle before looking up to Seto. She waited a long moment before replying. It wasn't in her nature to do such a thing, she wouldn't be so cold hearted and ruthless to outright hurt her brother and her lover, but the alcohol was fogging her brain and she too thought it was the greatest idea.

"I think so too. The two of them need to learn a lesson. Make them realize what they have lost." Shizuka replied with a sloppy grin on her face.

Seto stared at Shizuka as if he had seen a ghost, not saying a word, just staring at her as if she had grown another head.

"If we were with other people, we could make them jealous, make them realize that they want us." Shizuka stated matter-of-factly.

Seto blinked a bit, trying to figure out if he had heard the innocent girl correctly. Nodding slowly as she spoke, the idea started to hit him, before bam it did.

"We should be together."

"Sorry Kaiba, you aren't the right gender." Shizuka stated before giggling.

Shaking his head he muttered something about drunk women before continuing, "I mean, tell everyone that we are together, it would be a big joke. Make both of them jealous, while telling everyone that we are together. Show them that their friends will accept them no matter what, while at the same time, make them jealous."

Shizuka continued to giggle drunkenly before she nodded in agreement, "I like that idea."

Seto flashed his infamous smirk before replying, "I'm such a genious."


	4. Putting the Plan into Motion

Chapter 4 – Putting the plan into motion

After changing his clothes, Seto and Shizuka headed out toward Seto's limousine. It took him a few minutes to realize that he had sent his driver home as well. Cursing under his breath he did a quick search of his pockets before pulling out his car keys.

"Kaiba…you can't drive…you…you are drink!" Shizuka hmmed to herself before shaking her head, "I mean drunk…yes drunk." Nodding to emphasis her point she leaned against the limo while watching Seto.

"One, call me Seto. We are together now and we have to make it believable. Two, I can too drive, I'm not that drunk." Seto replied before taking ahold of her arm and walking her over toward his black Jeep.

Opening the door for her and helping her in like a true gentlemen, Seto moved around and slipped into the drivers seat. Taking a deep breath he took one of the keys and started to try and put it in the ignition.

"Damn thing…go in…" he muttered as he kept missing the hole, and when he actually hit it, it wouldn't fit.

"Seto…I really hope you aren't that bad in bed." Shizuka said through breaking fits of laughter.

Turning his head toward Shizuka he growled and gave her his worst glare, silently wishing for her death.

Shizuka brought her hands up to her mouth, holding her mouth tight while she tried to keep her giggles under control, long enough for Seto to turn his attention back to the task at hand.

Pulling his keys back to his vision he stared at the keys before muttering, "Wrong key.."

Finally finding the right key, and only after a few more tries of hit and miss, the key went into the ignition and with a turn of his hand, the jeep started with the music blaring.

It was nearing midnight and everyone was sitting around the large table filled with snack foods and drinks, talking about many different things. Yuugi sat in Yami's lap, Ryou was in Bakura's, Honda had Otogi pulled against him, Mai and Varon were sitting side by side with Mai snuggled up against Varon's neck, and of course Marik and Malik were no where near the table, instead they were on Yuugi's couch, playing a game of tonsil hockey. Jou and Anzu were in a world of their own, each preoccupied with each others own thoughts.

"Hey Jou…Anzu? Are you two okay? You seem a bit out of it." Yuugi replied with concern.

"Huh?" Jou asked while lifting up his head, Anzu doing the same.

"Nah, I'm fine Yug, just thinking, that's all." Jou stated before flashing one of his huge grins.

Anzu started to say something as well but everyone was startled by the loud sounds coming from outside.

Seto had just pulled up to the game shop, tires squealing as he pulled up onto the curb, the jeep parked halfway on the road and halfway on the sidewalk. Over the loud blaring music, the screams of Shizuka could be heard as well as the garbage can tipping over.

Marik and Malik managed to pull their faces away from each other as they sat up straight on the couch, their eyes turning toward where everyone else's were, the front door. If there had been a more shocked and surprised group of people before…it had never been documented. Yuugi was holding tight to Yami and Ryou was doing the same to his darker half. Mai had lifted her head off of Varon's shoulder and the two had turned to look where everyone else had. Honda had dropped Otogi as soon as he had heard the sounds and was desperately trying to pick him up off the ground while the two both had their attentions turned toward the door.

As the door of the game shop opened, the first thing anyone could see was Seto staggering in, a bottle of dark liquid in his hand. Jou's eyes widened as he watched, the smell of alcohol reaching everyone's noses.

"Oh my God! Kaiba you're drunk! What are you doing driving like that at this time…" Yuugi trailed off as the second figure stumbled up toward Seto.

Eyes went wide as they stared at the two, Seto's arm going around Shizuka's shoulders and pulling her close against him. The look of pure shock was on everyone's faces.

"Seto? What da fuck were ya doing with my sister in your jeep while you were drunk?" Jou nearly screamed as he jumped to his feet.

"Shut up mutt, she came on her own free will." Seto replied, his tone colder then usual before he turned toward Shizuka, a drunken grin slipping over his lips.

Jou blinked as the fact hit him, Seto and Shizuka were wrapped around each other…and drunk, but together. Jou slowly slumped back into his chair, his eyes wide and his mouth open, the shock disappearing as a hurt expression crept over his features.

"Shizuka…what are you doing with him?" Anzu asked with an almost shaky voice. It was obvious she was doing her best to keep calm about the situation but failing miserably.

Shizuka started to giggle as she buried her face against Seto's chest before she lifted her head her eyes looking into Seto's before to everyone's surprise, even Seto's, she pressed her lips hard against Seto's.

Tears started to well up in Anzu's eyes before she stood up quickly and ran into the backroom of the gameshop. Most didn't notice, their eyes locked on the scene before them, except Mai. She had noticed Anzu hightail it out of the room and quickly got up and moved after her.

Jou just sat slumped in his chair, his eyes locked on the scene before him. He couldn't understand how either of them could do this to him, or to Anzu. Didn't they mean anything to them?

Finally breaking the silence Marik spoke up, "Okay, that is a bit too weird for me, I think it is time to call it a night." And with his words, he pulled himself and Malik up and the two slipped out the back door.

Yuugi and Yami exchanged looks before turning to look back at the still kissing couple with complete shock. Bakura started to laugh, his head leaning back before a hand slapped across his arm hard, and Ryou gave him a stern look. Holding his hands up defensively he just pointed toward Seto and Shizuka without saying another word.

Pulling back from the kiss, Seto stared down at Shizuka for a long moment before turning to look around the room, seeing that it wasn't as crowded. It took him a moment but he turned his gaze toward his puppy, their eyes locking together and for a split second Seto wanted to rush over to him and comfort him, but he knew he couldn't, Seto knew he couldn't give in.

"So mutt" he replied casually while slipping his smirk into place, "How do you feel about me dating your sister? You know, we've been going out for nearly a month now. We decided to make it public, because we don't like to –hide- things from our 'friends.'"

Jou opened his mouth although no words came out, he didn't know what to think of the situation, but before he could talk, he vaguely heard Yami talking.

"Kaiba what is the meaning of this? What are you doing, coming here, in the middle of the night, drunk off your ass, endangering Shizuka's life and yours as well? What is your problem?" Yami started to rant before Yuugi placed a hand against his arm to signal him to be quiet.

Jou slowly started to stand, his rage starting to boil over, his hands gripping the table as he did so.

"Get yer hands off my sister." Jou hissed through clenched teeth.

While all the commotion was going on outside of the backroom, Anzu was kneeling on the ground with her face in her hands, doing her best to hold back her tears. As she heard heels clicking on the ground behind her, she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Hey, you okay?" Mai asked.

"Y-yeah…that was just, disgusting." Anzu said in her quivering voice, "I can't believe…" as soon as she had stopped speaking the tears started to roll again before a sob left her lips.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell when something is wrong with a friend." Mai replied with a hand on her hip, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You wouldn't understand, just forget it." Anzu said while trying to stop her tears again.

"Try me honey." Mai said, her patience starting to flicker away.

Anzu remained quiet for a long moment before barely catching Seto's loud words about hiding things from friends before she broke down completely.

"I can't believe they are doing this to us!" Anzu choked on her sobs before continuing, "They know! They know that Shizuka and I…." gasping at the words she just spoke she turned to look up at Mai, completely horrified.

"Who knows what? This putting me in the dark game isn't very funny and I am losing my patience Anzu, now tell me what is going on." Mai said sternly.

"Shizuka and I are together…we've been hiding it from everyone…she didn't want to hide it…but I couldn't tell anyone. I was a cheerleader, I am not suppose to feel this way about girls, I just can't help it! I can't believe they would do this to us. I can't believe that Seto would do that to Jou after how long they've been together, this is so wrong…why are they doing this?" Anzu ranted.

Mai listened to the rushed words that left Anzu's mouth, blinking a bit before going quiet. She was trying to piece everything together before she reached out a hand to touch Anzu's shoulder.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You and Shizuka are girlfriends…Seto and Jou are boyfriends…you all have been hiding this from everyone because….why? Were you not just in that room? Didn't you see Marik and Malik basically fucking each other on the couch just a few minutes ago? Why would that matter to any of us?" Mai responded in her normal mean but considerate tone.

"I…I don't know…" Anzu whispered.

"Wait, did you actually say that you and Shizuka are together…? I mean, I can see Seto and Jou being together, I was about ready to tell each of them to get over themselves and fuck, but…I didn't really expect you and Shizuka." Mai responded while tapping her chin in thought.

"I'm not in the mood for joking Mai…Shizuka was pressuring me to tell everyone…she has been for a long time. I think I pushed her away." Anzu replied while still crying.

"Take it from the master honey, I've tried pushing people away, it doesn't work, you all just kept coming right back to me. You just need to make it up to her." Mai said in an actual caring voice.

Anzu just nodded as she tried to get herself back together.

"What are you going to do, huh mutt? You gonna to hit me?" Seto replied cockily.

Jou was infuriated. Seto had endangered his sister's life as well as his own, and he was just kissing his sister right in front of him.

"I'm gonna tell ya one last time. Take yer hands off my sister." Jou hissed through his teeth again.

"Make me, you good for nothing gutter trash." Seto hissed right back.

Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he opened his mouth to say something but it was too late, Jou was already climbing over the table and lunging himself at Seto.

Honda had just finished picking Otogi up and as he saw Jou he once again dropped his boyfriend before reaching out to stop Jou, but his actions were too slow as well, but it left him with an unhappy boyfriend glaring up at him.

Bakura leaned back in his chair while Ryou was swatting at him to do something, but Bakura just grinned and relaxed to watch the show.

Somehow, Seto managed to push Shizuka out of the way, although she tripped and fell backwards, landing hard on her ass, just as Jou slammed into Seto, knocking them both to the ground.

Just as the two lovers had collided, Anzu and Mai had walked back into the chaos.

"Kick his ass Kaiba!" Varon yelled not knowing Mai had walked back into the room until he felt the harsh sting of a hand slapping the back of his head.

Shizuka had managed to get back up to her feet, her eyes widening as she started to freak out.

"No! Katsuya! Stop!" Shizuka shrieked, not even realizing that she was suppose to defend her supposed boyfriend.

Jou didn't care and he didn't hold back, he started throwing punches everywhere he could at Seto, his eyes burning with rage.

"How could you do this to me? You stupid son of a bitch! How could you?" Jou screamed as a few of his punches actually collided against Seto's face.

Everyone stood by staring wide eyed as Jou continued to pulverize Seto, while Seto didn't even try to hit back, he was just trying to keep from being hit.

Seto finally managed to grab a hold of Jou's arms to stop the blows, a nasty bruise starting to form on his cheek as well as blood starting to trickle from his lip. Icy blue meet heating brown and they glared at each other for the longest time before two pairs of hands pulled Jou away from the wounded CEO.

Bakura and Yami held Jou back as he tried to tear out of their grasp to get back at Kaiba while Yuugi and Ryou sat back looking mortified.

Slowly picking himself up, he dusted off his clothing before wiping the blood from his lip and muttering under his breath.

"Keep that dog on his leash, he shouldn't be let out into the wild." Seto growled before reaching out toward Shizuka, "Let's go." He replied before turning and walking out of the game shop with a terrified Shizuka in tow.

Mai picked up her things before pulling Varon by the ear and dragging him outside, trying to catch up with Seto. While being pulled along, all Varon could do was mutter and wince as he struggled to keep up.

After Jou had calmed slightly, he turned to glance up at the teary face of Anzu before laying his head down on the table, his emotions tearing him up inside but he didn't know what else to do.

As the rest of the crew fell into their own chairs, Otogi finally picking himself up and settling into a chair of his own, lightly kicking Honda in the shin.

"What was that all about?" Ryou asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Yami replied.

From upstairs the old tri-haired man sleepily made his way into the room everyone else was at.

"What was all that noise?" Jii-chan asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing Jii-chan, just go back to bed, we'll keep it down I promise." Yuugi replied in his most assuring voice.


End file.
